Iguales
by Helen Karlray
Summary: los gemelos son fisicamente iguales, pero por dentro...¿pensaran lo mismo?...¿sentiran lo mismo?...sÍ sintieras lo mismo, tu me amarias!, ES HORA DEL ADIOS, los hermanos se separan, la pregunta es ¿para siempre? kaoru
1. Viejos amigos

**Iguales**

Este es mi primer fic de Ouran Host Club…en realidad acabo de terminar de ver la serie, y creo que es genial, y amo a los gemelos, creo que se nota, pero bueno disfruten el fic…el anime no es mío, ya que si lo fuera, habría mas yaoi que vida…pero bueno…XD le dedico este fic a mi sempai…Nekot…de hecho por ella es que escribo fics de este tipo…y mas aun porque me hizo –inconscientemente claro- ver esta fantástica serie…GRACIAS, muñeca…eres la mejor y lo sabes…te quiero…

**Nota: es n nuevo inicio, porque el anterior no m e gusto del todo**

"lo que se oye"

'_pensamientos'_

-movimiento-

­­

**Cap 1:Viejos amigos**

Al fin terminaba otro día de arduo trabajo en el host club, todos los chicos estaban cansados arreglando los desastres causados por el "King" y sus locuras de conquista…

Haruhi limpiaba la sala mientras los demás se "encargaban" de la manera mas amable que podían se su amado Rey (no pondré nada…imagínenlo, no soy tan violenta…jeje…aun)

Seguía barriendo y recogiendo cosas cuando la puerta fue abierta

"el club esta cerrado…regresa mañana por favor" casi sin mirar a la chica que ahora se recargaba en uno de los lados de la puerta mirándola con extrañeza y un poco de curiosidad, pero al no recibir respuesta de la misma puso un poco mas atención descubriendo algo extraño "no eres de la escuela cierto?"

"cierto" respondía la chica sin mucho interés…quizás la descubrió esto porque tal chica estaba vestida con una falda corta de mezclilla una playera larga blanca con un estampado negro de un gato, y tenis…dejando muy de lado de hecho de que la miraba con mucho detenimiento recargada ahí en la puerta con piernas y brazo cruzados…muy relajada…cabello castaño rojizo hasta media espalda…ojos grises, y piel tan blanca como la nieve

"este…bueno…" trataba de articular una pregunta si mucho éxito

"si ya oí…esta cerrado…me voy…solo que me pregustaba porque hay una mujer en el club…-encogiéndose de hombros- deben tener sus razones…jeje…ya lo averiguare…nos vemos y podrías por favor saludar de mi parte a mis amados gemelos, jeje…y un beso para Kaoru" recobrando la compostura y con una ligera reverencia se disponía retirarse cuando una lejana puerta se abre dejando pasar a Morizuka que se acercaba con una gran bolsa de basura

"oh…que alegría verlo sensei…-haciendo una respetuosa reverencia- debo irme ahora, pero lo veré mañana…un placer verlo" gira y se aleja…dejando detrás de si a unos sorprendidos chicos

"porque es tu discípulo, mmm???" preguntaba Tamaki al entrar a la sala

"porque la ayudo un día que tenia dificultades" contestaba Honey-sempai subiéndose en su cuello

"así que ayudaste a esa chica…y que tal?...era buena?" intervenía Tamaki dándole ligeros codazos a Mori

"aja"

"debió serlo-interrumpía Kyouya- o no habría puesto esa cara cuando llego

"oh…Kyouya sempai….¿desde cuando esta ahí?" preguntaba la chica, cuando entraba por donde la cuasi pelirroja había salido momentos antes

"era importante para mi…después de todo casi nunca la veo…a penas me entere que vendría…tenia que darle un recibimiento adecuado"

"adecuado?" reiteraba la chica… "¿es que acaso la conoce?"

"claro…después de todo hay un gran merito en hablarle, y llevarse bien con ella"

"pues de quien se trata?" preguntaba el mayor de los gemelos

"pues de una vieja conocida" -acomodando sus lentes-

flash back

una día normal en la escuela media, Kyouya chocaba con una simple chica

"mmm…¿Qué te pasa?" reclamaba el chico, al analizarla se dio cuenta que era del grabo básico, al parecer en su ultimo año…pero era una niña sin importancia

"tu chocaste conmigo…ahora no me culpes a mi" se defendía la menor mirándolo con esos fríos ojos grises

"como te atreves???" o.0

"eres horrible…aléjate de mi…barbero…" mirándolo despectivamente y alejándose perdiéndose en al multitud

Había pasado una semana y se encontraran cada vez mas seguido y en cada ocasión era igual…las miradas despectivas, simplemente no se toleraban.

Un día Kyouya llega a su casa y su padre le tiene un nuevo anuncio

"hijo…hoy ocurrió algo extraordinario…el heredero de una gran familia de industriales se negó a aceptar el cargo… en la presentacion de mañana se anunciara al nuevo presidente, ya sabes que hacer"

Toda la tarde y noche el chico negocio con todos sus conocidos…había llegado el momento…la prensa estaba ansiosa…toda la familia Ootori llego a un lujoso hotel donde se realizaría el anuncio

"espero que sea alguien conocido para poder hacer tratos" decía en voz baja el chico, sin darse cuenta que alguien mas lo escuchaba

"eres un convenenciero de lo peor…" decía la misma chica con la que discutía

"y a ti ni quien te pregunte" se defendía

"es verdad…haré un trato contigo…yo no te hablare hasta que tu te disculpes conmigo…y sí eso no sucede jamás…pues jamás te volveré a hablar ¿Qué dices? Es un buen trato" estirando la mano

"bien…solo así me dejaras en paz" estirando también la mano cerrando el trato al estrecharla

Minutos después la pareja de dueños casi terminaba con el anuncio

"y es por esa razón por la que hemos decidido que nuestra compañía no puede ser de nadie mas que de la familia, y confiamos que ella podrá hacerlo muy bien,…después de todo fue criada para ello…ahora es un honor presentarles a nuestra hija mejor"

"menor??????" Kyouya sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba cuando la arrogante chica subía lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de sus padres

flash back end

"debiste sentirte realmente estupido después de eso o no?" reía entusiasta Tamaki

Kyouya solo se acomodaba los lentes ocultando perfectamente su enojo

"así que es la dueña de una gran compañía" recalcaba Haruhi

"dueña de una compañía" decía en voz baja apenas audible Kaoru

"que te pasa?" decía su hermano preocupado por la expresión del otro

"podrá ser?…será ella?" mirando Hikaru, con emoción

"Helen ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaban a unísono corriendo a la salida tratando de alcanzarla

"que les pasa???"Preguntaba Haruhi mirando a los que aun quedaban

"Helen es una vieja amiga de esos dos…" aclaraba Kyouya con seriedad

"quizás la única que habían tenido en todo el mundo" aclaraba Tamaki

los chicos corrían esquivando a las personas que de vez en vez se cruzaban por su camino…corrían casi hasta quedarse sin aliento hasta la salida principal…y al llegar encontraron…el lugar completamente vació

miraban por todos lados..mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento "nada…¿Dónde esta…no creo que nos tardáramos tanto…Hikaru?...¿donde esta?" gritaba el menor exaltándose aun mas

"calmate Kaoru…" aun sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, para recuperar el ritmo cardiaco, mirando como su hermano corría de un lado al otro buscando y buscando

"pero es ella…volvió…y ahora quieres que me calme…que te pasa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" alzando las manos con desesperación,

"Kaoru calmate" jalándolo y atrayéndolo a su pecho, sin objeción alguna lo abrazo tiernamente. Y jugando con sus cabellos como solía hacerlo de pequeños, '_hacia mucho tiempo que no lo abrazaba así…desde…desde que ella se fue…y ahora regreso debería estar feliz…muy feliz, entonces …porque siento este dolor de estomago cada vez que su nombre sale de sus labios'_

'_hacia mucho que no me sentia tan angustiado, pero como siempre Hikaru esta ahí para ayudarme, sus brazos son tan calidos, su cuerpo es tan reconfortante… -_aferrándose aun mas a su hermano-_ extrañaba estas caricias, extrañaba la forma en como alborota mi cabello, extrañaba que me reconfortara en sus brazos de manera sincera y no solo la actuación que hacemos en el club…oh mi querido hermano…lo amo tanto…y es por eso que detesto pensar que esa pequeña chica me lo arrebata cada día…Haruhi…porque tenia que llegar…porque tenia que llegar este dìa donde nos separaran…porque…porque…ahia cualquier cosa por tenerte para siempre…pero ya me lo ah dicho muchas veces Helen,…no puedo forzarte a estar a mi lado…pero…pero no quiero…Después_ de unos minutos se separan y se sientan en las escaleras esperando a los demas

_se separo de mi un poco mejor, pero su cara aun reflejaba angustia…porque sigue triste, acaso es porque no alcanzamos a Helen…eso me da coraje…a caso el recuerdo de esa chica es mas fuerte que el lazo que nos une…esa mujer es mas importante que yo…es por eso que aun se le ve tan mal…porque…porque…porque tenia que aparecer esa chica en nuestras vidas…y aun peor, porque tenia que quedarse en nuestras vidas…en su vida…porque tenia que separarme de mi hermanito…pero no lo permitiré…no quiero _

"y bien…supongo que no lograron alcanzarla" decia Tamaki

"…" ninguno de los dos contesto la obviedad

"buen ya es tarde es hora de irnos" salvaba el momento Kyouya, daldole una palmada en los hombros a el gemelo que parecia mas deprimido

"si creo que es lo mejor…mi padre me llamara la atención por llegar tan tarde…nos vemos" se despedia Haruhi

"te llevo a tu casa" ofrecia Tamaki con muchas esperanzas y su cara iluminada

"no gracias" lo cortaba la chica, y se retiraba, deprimiendo al señor,

y haciendo sonreír a Hikaru, pero Kaoru seguía mirando al piso, así que para cortar la tensión que se estaba haciendo

"nosotros también nos vamos…nos vemos" anunciaba honey sempai

"no se desvelen" y con ese cometario Kyouya dejaba solos a los gemelos que permanecían sentados en las escaleras de la entrada

"oye…Kaouru…ya es tarde vamonos a casa" poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a su hermano para levantarse

"hmpf" se levantaban e iban a su auto

una vez adentro

"a casa…-anunciaba Hikaru a su chofer- oye estas muy extraño…que te pasa?"

"hmmm…decías algo" totalmente distraído y hundido en su asiento

"¿no escuchaste nada…? Cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero…

"lo siento Hikaru…es solo que…bueno que hace mucho que no la vemos…"

"y que…de vez en vez se mandan correos o algo, o no?" reclamaba el otro

"pues si…pero nunca me dijo que vendría a Japón…"

"quizás quería darnos una sorpresa…nunca pensaste en eso" golpeando ligeramente la

cabeza de su amado…hermano.

"sorpresa!?...claro eso lo explica todo…Hikaru…-lanzándose a abrazarlo- eres el mejor" sonriendo enormemente

"lo se…ahora aléjate de mi…me aplastas" siguiéndole el juego a su pequeño hermano, comenzando un ataque de cosquillas

una vez sentados correctamente…Kaoru se acomoda su uniforme,..que había quedado un poco desaliñado después del juego…en eso mira un papel en su bolsillo

'_que es esto-_sacándolo-_la familia Karlray ha comprado una nueva mansión en Japón, es extraño ya que esta ostentosa familia ya contaba con residencias en las cercanías…la nueva propiedad esta localizada en…_'

"es la dirección de Helen!!!!!!!!- levantándose de golpe de su asiento- detente Jaime!!!(lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre de chofer) llevamos a esta dirección" dándole el papelito y regresando a su asiento con una gran sonrisa

"que demonios fue eso Kaoru" con una clara cara de duda y enojo a la vez…con mucho enojo…que paso desapercibido por su hermano lo que lo enfurecio aun mas '_que no te das cuenta que yo no quiero ir…no me interesa verla…¿porque a ti si?... porque tienes que ponerle tanta atención…es una simple chica que nunca pudo diferenciarnos siquiera…ella no pudo Haruhi, en cambio si puede… ella si en nuestra amiga…Helen no lo es…y no permitiré que te le acerques mas…ojala y desapareciera… de nuevo'_

"no se como pero tenia la dirección de Helen…y no esta muy lejos…así que iremos a visitarla…es una buena idea…no lo crees Hikaru?" poniendo ojos de cachorro

"como quieras" encogiéndose de hombros…

un rato mas paso… Y llegaron a la pequeña casita…(mansión jemp)…tocan y en el interfon aparece la figura de un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, y ojos grises un poco mas claros que los de Helen, y su piel tan blanco a como la nieve…en realidad eran muy parecidos, pero el tenia un aire tan frio que por un momento los alentó a desistir,…su mirada congelaba…

"ehhh…eto…buscamos a Helen…se encuentra…solos los gemelos Hitachiin y bueno…" decía nerviosamente Kaoru, sonrojándose ligeramente debido al parecido

"ya cállate…déjalo contestar" interrumpía Hikaru bastante molesto

"Helen…mmm…no ella no vive aquí…

**nota de la autora**: ok se que querrán matarme de nuevo….por poner tan poquita acción en este capitulo, pero bueno , creo que ya no quedo tan mal…

primero iba a ser un fic de un par de capítulos, y ya tenia la idea del primero,…pero después de empezar a escribir, se siguió…quizás es el hecho de no haber dormido bien en 2 semanas, o el haber tenido mas trabajo que vida…pero bueno…tratare de actualizar muy rápido lo prometo…bueno mas rápido que mis demás fics, eso lo seguro…jeje…al menos escribiré todo lo que tengo ahora en la cabeza…

y claro agradezco sus comentarios…y sugerencias…son de hecho muy importantes para mi…solo deben de darle al botón de abajo que dice Go, no lo olviden… gracias de antemano

SHAKI

ALEXA HAWATARI

ROSERIOT

PILIKITA SAKURA

espero que no les decepcione demaciado...gracias por leer


	2. planes y alianzas

**Iguales**

Este es mi primer fic de Ouran Host Club…** amo a los gemelos**, creo que se nota, pero bueno disfruten el fic…

Esta serie no es mia, ya que si lo fuera, habría mas yaoi que vida…pero bueno…XD le dedico este fic a mi sempai…Nekot…de hecho por ella es que escribo fics de este tipo…y mas aun porque me hizo –inconscientemente claro- ver esta fantástica serie…GRACIAS, muñeca…eres la mejor y lo sabes…te quiero…

"lo que se oye"

'_pensamientos'_

-movimiento-

­­

**Cap 2: planes y alianzas**

"ehhh…eto…buscamos a Helen…se encuentra…somos los gemelos Hitachiin y bueno…" decia nerviosamente

"ya callate…dejalo contestar"

"Helen…mmm…no ella no vive aquí…ahhhh ya los recuerdo…si me ha hablado mucho de ustedes…desean pasar???" contestaba el chico con un tono mas amable

"ah…pues claro gracias" decía Hikaru… "vamos Kaoru…nos invitan a pasar"

'_ella no vive aquí'_ esas palabras se repetían en cu cabeza una y otra vez '_asi que no valió la pena venir hasta acá'_

al chico abrió la puerta. a pesar de verse muy joven era bastante alto…después de todo parecía ser Ruso… los chicos entran y algo les llama la atención, en el piso de la entrada se encuentra un gran mosaico con la palabra Karlray, además en las puertas los adornos están en forma de una H… los gemelo pasan hasta la sala

"sean bienvenidos a mi casa…mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, tomen asiento por favor"

"asi que eres ruso eh…"-aclaraba Hikaru-

"si…" poniendo una cara de _acaso no es obvio_ el servicio llegaba con un poco de agua caliente y tasas "Helen me dijo que a ustedes les gusta el té, pero que casi siempre traen un poco de su selección especial…así que aquí esta el agua y las empleadas para que le los preparen como mas les agrade"

"si… eso es rotamente correcto…me sorprende que sepas detalles como esos" seguía charlando Hikaru sin darse cuenta de la mirada perdida que mantenía su hermano…hasta que…

"y porque sabes tanto de ella y de nosotros, y si eres Ivanov, porque vives en la casa de un Karlray??" preguntaba mordazmente el menor de los gemelos

"calmate Kaoru…no es necesario que seas tan rudo…el ha sido muy amable"

"déjame Hikaru…quiero que conteste…¿Por qué conoces a Helen…y porque vives en su casa…donde esta ella?" seguía hablando aun alterado

"me disculpo por mi hermano…creo que es mejor que nos retiremos…lo lamento en serio nunca se había comportado así" poniéndose de pie y jalando del brazo al otro

"no Hikaru…quiero que me conteste" resistiéndose un poco

"por favor Kaoru estas haciendo el ridículo…lo lamento en serio…nos retiramos" jalando con mas fuerza consiguiendo levantarlo de su asiento

"pero porque se van" decía Yuriy con una pequeña sonrisa y bebiendo un poco mas de té mientas las miradas le los chicos se centraban en el "tu hermano quiere respuestas…y seria muy descortés de mi parte no responder después de que se tomo la molestia de venir hasta acá por ellas…así que si son tan amables de volver a tomar asiento contestare con gusto"

Ambos se sentaron sin poner mas objeción

"bueno fueron muchas preguntas pero mas o menos es así…yo conozco de ustedes porque ella me lo cuenta todo, vivo aquí porque ella me ofreció la casa mientras termino mis estudios…la conozco de toda la vida…y ella esta en otra casa…no vivimos juntos si es lo que les preocuparía…no se si aclare todas sus dudas" sonreía y bebía mas té

Hikaru miraba a su hermano que no estaba muy convencido sin embargo Kaoru siguió la platica…el chico estaba estudiando ingeniería...era un par de años mayor que ella, es amable y serio… un rato mas y ya era hora de retirarse, un ligero apretón de manos, por parte de ambos hermanos, hasta que Kaoru vio en medio de las fotos familiares sobre la chimenea una fotografía donde se encontraba abrazando a este chico pero aun eran mas pequeños…con una gran sonrisa…

Salían de la casa y se dirigían a su mansión

"que te paso en esa cada Kaoru…nunca te habías comportado así" entrando a su cuarto y sentándose en su cama,

"ella no toma fotos con nadie que no sea su hermano...ni siquiera con sus padres… mucho menos creo que un simple amigo…y el vive en su casa…" sentándose a su lado, siendo abrazado por su hermano mayor

"te puedes calmar…si fue esta viviendo aquí…quiere decir que ira a la escuela con nosotros, ahora tenemos que arreglar que este en nuestro salón, como tantas veces hemos hecho…y ahora será más fácil porque el hijo de cierto director es nuestro señor recuerdas"

"claro…a ella le gusta ir a la escuela con nosotros…tienes razón Hikaru…me preocupo de mas"

"a demás si hubieras puesto atención, Haruhi dijo que mañana Helen iría al club"

"eso es verdad?...genial!!!!!!!!!!!" '_pero porque le pone tanta atención a Haruhi…_

"vamos a dormir…ya es tarde…"

después de cambiarse y acostarse, como siempre dormían abrazados, pero el mayor de ellos no podía conciliar el sueño

'_casi nunca se emociona tanto…bueno con ella siempre había algo distinto pero siempre creí que era porque con ella era con la única que hablábamos…bueno en realidad ella era la única que nos hablaba y soportaba nuestros desplantes y malas caras…aunque ahora que lo analizo…solo yo ponía malas caras, y desplantes…Kaoru era condescendiente…y eso ya no me gusta mucho…hasta había ocasiones en que parecía distinguirnos…_

llega un nuevo día y las cosas están a punto de ponerse buenas

"padre… ya me voy…ya es muy tarde" decía Haruhi mientras salía de su casa corriendo

"ten cuidado…y llega temprano…no te distraigas" '_despues de todo ayer llego un nuevo vecino y tengo un presentimiento de eso…' _se despedía su padre

la chica corría a la parada del autobús, el vehículo estaba a punto de llegar pero algo la detuvo en seco…

"Helen???" '_pero si es la chica que fue ayer al club…que hace aquí … y esperado el bus…va a la escuela por el uniforme que porta pero…'_

la aludida sintió la mirada y volteo a verla… "hola…Fujioka, Cierto???"

acercándose hasta quedar a su lado "como sabes mi nombre???"

"te dije que averiguaría porque había una chica en el club" sonriendo, y miraba como llegaba el autobús y la gente subía

"pero tu…eres rica porque estas aquí…me estabas buscando?"

"sube o llegaremos tarde" decía esto y subía al transporte seguida de Haruhi "dos a Ouran…" miraba a la chica detrás de ella "ya pague vamos" las demás personas se sorprendían al verlas, ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a Haruhi con uniforme del instituto Ouran pero la chica era nueva

"porque eres tan amable conmigo" sentándose a su lado,

"porque eres amiga de las personas a quien mas quiero" acomodando su falda y sonriéndole amigablemente

"te refieres a los gemelos"

"correcto y ahora si me disculpas aun falta un largo tramo para el instituto y yo me dispongo a dormir" acomodándose en el asiento cierra los ojos

"oye no te puedes dormir" moviéndola un poco

"porque no?" mirándola con ojos de suplica

"porque me tienes que contestar antes…porque tomaste el autobús?"

"porque es el medio de trasporte mas rápido y económico que hay desde mi casa hasta Ouran, además de que puedo dormir en el…y me encantan los buses de Japón…alguna vez ha ido a México…supongo que no…pero en serio eso es otro mundo…y el metro…jeje…eso si que es una experiencia…y los microbuses…wow…que cosas te encuentras ahí…" reía al platicar sus experiencias, pero su seriedad volvió cuando vio a su interlocutora muy pensativa

"es decir que vives por mi casa…y que siempre tomas trasporte publico" pensaba en voz alta

"correcto…bueno ahora creo que ya puedo dormir…me despiertas 5 min antes por favor" acomodándose de nuevo

"pero que chica mas loca…estos ricos y sus excentricidades" mirando por la ventana

"solo te pido una cosa" decía la chica sin abrir los ojos y poniendo una cara seria… "no le digas a nadie en donde vivo…quiero estar sola…no quiero que nadie sepa…no porque me avergüence, sino porque no quiero que nadie me moleste…de acuerdo?"

"no le diré…pero tampoco a los del club"

"menos a los del club…mmm…no es necesario que lo sepan correcto"

"bien"

Una vez en la escuela

"pero director…lo mejor es que ella este en nuestro grupo…ya que nos conoce podremos mostrarle la escuela y ambientarla" trataban de convencer los gemelos al director, pero este siempre les daba una negativa, un poco antes de que comiencen las clases tocan la puerta de la oficina

"adelante…la estábamos esperando" la puerta es abierta y la figura de la chica se hace presente

"señor director…" entrando a la oficina

"Helen…" se ponían de pie los gemelos pero uno con menos entusiasmo que el otro

"señorita Karlray tome asiento…es un completo placer tenerla con nosotros…escuche que rechazo la invitación del instituto Loveria"

"así es" se sentaba y los gemelos permanecían de pie a su espalda

"bueno …los chicos Hitachiin desean que usted pertenezca a su grupo…que opina?"

"señor director…yo no puedo decidir en que grupo estar…solo acepto sus indicaciones"

"eso me agrada…entonces aceptaras el no estar en su mismo grupo"

"que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...pero señor director…" se quejaba Kaoru

Suficiente…ya lo he decidido…además en su grupo esta Fujioka Haruhi…ya no hay cupo…ahora déjenme con la señorita para poder darle su horario y firmar el papeleo"

"nos vemos en el club chicos…"guiñando un ojo de despedida, y una gran sonrisa

"nos vemos" salen de la oficina "oye Kaoru…no te pareció sospechosos"

"de que hablas?" caminando hacia su salón

"de que nunca había aceptado las imposiciones de nadie, ya hora así como así hace lo que el director le dice"

"eso no importa…después de todo estará en el otro grupo"

"estas demasiado feliz…no lo crees" mirándolo un poco sospechoso

"tu lo crees" tatareando una canción…

"te das cuenta de que uno de los grupos esta en el salón de un lado, y otro en otro edificio"

"es verdad…pero aun así…ira al club a vernos"

'_porque esta tan feliz…y yo no…se supone que los tres somos amigos…o lo que sea…porque entonces yo no estoy feliz, nada feliz…de hecho su presencia me altera_'

llegan al salón, y ven a Haruhi muy pensativa…por lo que inmediatamente Hikaru llega con ella, haciendo que su hermano ya no tan feliz arrastre sus zapatos hasta llegar a su lugar

"eh Haruhi…porque tan pensativa?" preguntaba con mucho entusiasmo el mayor

"por nada…y que paso…saben algo de Helen-chan"

la forma en que platicaban dejo al menor con un hueco en el estomago, pero no le dio importancia después de todo la felicidad que sentía ahora era mayor _'no puedo sentir celos… es mi hermano…y yo mismo ocasione esto…yo quería su felicidad…esto es lo que yo quería … demás a mi me importa alguien mas…o no_'- seguía escuchando la conversación

"chan…mmm…así que son amigas" lo decía sin malas intenciones…

"no…bueno…es solo que la encontré hace un rato" contestaba nerviosamente

"oh me parece muy bien…al parecer no estará en nuestro salón" decía un poco aliviado Hikaru…aunque este sentimiento no fue intencional, lo noto su hermano

"si lo supuse" cruzándose de brazos

"porque dices eso" intervenía por primera vez Kaoru en la conversación…muy intrigado por el comentario de su amiga

"no por nada en especial…" trataba de salvarse sin mucho éxito…la mirada inquisidora de los gemelos estaba logrando presionar, pero…fue salvada por la campana…el profesor llego justo a tiempo

y recordaba el comentario que la chica le hizo al bajar del camión

flash back

"y porque vives en esa zona… Kyouya sempai nos dijo que tenias una mansión nueva"

"si…compre una mansión,…es para los negocios…en realidad toda la vida eh sido muy sencilla, no me gusta mucho eso de las mansiones… me hace sentir sola…"

"y con quien vives?"

"sola" riendo un poco

"no entiendo…no es eso lo que quieres evitar…?"

"no…veras…vivo ahí porque convivo con las personas tal y como son, no por que sepan quien soy yo, por eso me llevo bien con los del host club"

"pero mas con los gemelos"

"si los adoro…"

"pero te llevas mejor con Kaoru…lo note ayer"

"mmm…eso es malo…"

"que es malo?"

"lo único que no quiero es que ellos se separen…están confundidos, y lo único que quiero es que sean felices…"

"los distingues, no es verdad…sabes quien es quien…? Es por eso que te gusta mas Kaoru…"

jejeje –reía un poco desanimada-"yo quiero a Kaoru…de la misma forma que tu quieres a Tamaki"

"pero como…?" sonrojándose por completo

"bien…comprendes… ahora necesito tu ayuda…y espero que me la brindes sin preguntar demasiado"

flash back end

las clases terminaban y llegaba la hora del club

todos estaban en su papel…Haruhi desapareció por un rato, lo que preocupo al rey…

"mi querida Hija…ahhhhhhhhh"

"calmate Tamaki,…Mori sempai o Kaoru Irán a buscarla" anunciaba Kyouya

mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos estaban las chicas hablando de sus planes

"entiendes,…se que no es nada fácil lo que te pido…o quizás si…no lo se, solo te pido que seas muy cuidadosa…"

"pero porque crees que funcionara?"

"porque los conozco mejor que ellos mismos…y veo que tu también…por eso te estoy confiando esta tarea"

-se escuchan pasos- se asoman por la esquina

"rayos en mori sensei y kaoru"

"asi que estaba en lo correcto tu…tu los distingues?, pero ellos no lo saben"

"claro…pero no deben vernos juntas…al menos no aun…ve…" empujándola hacia donde ellos venían

"eh hola Haruhi….-decía sin mucho animo el gemelo- Tamaki sempai esta preocupado por ti…y nos mando a buscarte…¿Qué hacías?" mirando por donde había salido

"nada en especial…vamos o mandara a los demás…ese exagerado"

"tienes razón…-caminando de regreso. Oye y no has visto a Helen"

"este…hace un rato…"

"ahhhh…y no sabes si va a ir al club"

"este…quizás ya este ahí…vamos" tirando de su brazo

"buen trabajo Haruhi…sigue así…" recargándose en la pared

"los planes macabros solo son para los habitantes de la oscuridad" salía de la nada un chico cubierto por una larga capa negra cubriéndolo por completo

"hola cariño hace tiempo que no te veía…ah perdón debo decir…príncipe encantador…jeje" abrazando al chico

"eres muy cruel…mi hermanita te extraño…quieres pasar a la zona de oscuridad"abriendo la puerta

"sabes que si…pero solo si tienes café y una buena película"

"entrevista con el vampiro"

"me convenciste…vamos…jeje" entrando de la mano... y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

"como puede hacer esto" decía la voz de un chico … "deberé decírselo a Kaoru…es lo mejor…después de todo soy si hermano y no puedo dejarlo así…no puedo dejar que se ilusione…esa chica no le conviene…entre mas rápido salga de nuestras vidas mejor…ella no es buena para nosotros…ella no debe estar con nosotros…no nos gusta…nos debe estar con nosotros…no ..no debe" se repetía a si mismo camino al club

Hikaru había visto la pequeña conversación…y ahora se dirigía al club decidido a acabar los las ilusiones de su hermano…pero seria capaz de hacerlo

llega al club…no muy convencido de lo que haría…abre las puertas solo para encontrarse a Kaoru en una posición un poco comprometedora…

Haruhi estaba sentada en sus piernas y el le daba una probada de un pastelillo directamente en la boca, se veían muy contentos, las clients babeaban, incluso Tamaki había sufrido un desmayo y estaba en el sillón, así que la escena era verdadera

"como pudiste" decía sin exaltarse, pero su cara estaba totalmente roja y una vena había saltado en su frente

ambos chicos solo lo miran y ríen "lo conseguimos" festejaban y se ponían de pie

"Honey sempai, creo que nos debes una comida" sentenciaba la chica

el pequeño se acerca a el recién llegado… "no creí que te importara tanto esa chica" recalcaba. Hikaru se ponía aun mas rojo como si eso fuera posible, y miraba a los demás… Haruhi reía también

"no te molestaste conmigo verdad" mirando a su hermano mayor con ojos de cachorro (como el gato de shrek)

"no- y le sonreía…-vamos a beber té…y a despertar a Tamaki sempai…" tomándolo de la mano se acercaban hasta el sillón de su señor

"creo que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos" decía Kaoru…_ 'entonses porque no me siento bien…el esta celoso…celoso por ella. Y yo…soy muy egoísta por sentirme mal…debo ser feliz por el…porque es el la persona a quien mas amo en este mundo…es el por quien daría todo…y es justo por el que seré capaz se ocultar mis sentimientos hasta no darles importancia. Por el…por el…por el…por el me refugiare en Helen_' apretando un poco mas la mano de su amado, este solo lo mira con ternura y Kaoru trata de sonreír, pero esta vez, no solo su hermano se dio cuenta de la falsedad de esa sonrisa

"todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan" decía la chica castaña rojiza mirando desde los monitores las acciones de los host… "ah y podrías dejar de tomar mis medidas y las de mi príncipe…te he dicho mil veces que no quiero un costplay" le gritaba a otra chica castaña, que solo se dedicaba a reír

nota de la autora: creo que me excedí un poco…con este capitulo…jeje…bueno pero lo actualice rápido no?...que es lo que tienen planeado…que pasara ahora con los gemelos…

y claro agradezco sus comentarios…y sugerencias…son de hecho muy importantes para mi…

solo deben de darle al botón de abajo que dice Go, no lo olviden… gracias de antemano


	3. Despedida

**Iguales**

Este es mi primer fic de Ouran Host Club…** amo a los gemelos**, creo que se nota, pero bueno disfruten el fic…

Esta serie no es mia, ya que si lo fuera, habría mas yaoi que vida…pero bueno…XD le dedico este fic a mi sempai…Nekot…de hecho por ella es que escribo fics de este tipo…y mas aun porque me hizo –inconscientemente claro- ver esta fantástica serie…GRACIAS, muñeca…eres la mejor y lo sabes…te quiero…

"lo que se oye"

'_pensamientos'_

-movimiento-

**Capitulo 3: Despedida**

Después de su encuentro en el club, Hikaru estaba un poco nervioso, después de todo su propio hermano le estaba robando la atención de su juguete

'_esto no puede ser, debe haber una explicación para que Kaoru juegue sin mi, y con Haruhi…debe haber una explicación'_ se preguntaba mientras los demás atendían a algunas clientas que llegaban

"Hikaru?...hey… respóndeme, te he estado llamando y no me respondes" regañaba Kaoru agitando un poco a su hermano

"lo siento, ¿qué quieres?" esa respuesta tan fría le había dolido al pequeño

"ah, nada, Tamaki-sempai quiere vernos para darnos las instrucciones de mañana" decía sin mucho animo y alejándose

'_sigue con esa pose desinteresada, pero sé que algo le pasa, aunque aún no tengo idea de qué es'_

_Así se la pasaron un rato más, platicando y jugando como siempre, nadie más había notado lo que les pasaba a los Gemelos, o no lo habían hecho notar_

"bueno eso es todo, mañana los espero preparados para desarrollar su papel, no olviden que las fiestas están próximas, y necesitamos ganar más clientas" declaraba el rubio elegantemente y despidiéndose cortésmente se retiraba, siendo seguido por los demás

Atrás de todos estaban los peli-naranjas caminando lentamente cada uno metido en su propio mundo.

Llegaron a su casa

"Kaoru, tengo hambre, ¿comemos algo?" mientras se dirigía a la cocina

"no, quiero darme un baño, y dormir un poco antes de hacer los deberes" subiendo las escaleras. Esto sorprendió un poco a su hermano, pero no siempre tenían que pensar igual verdad?, aunque así lo deseara

Tola la tarde-noche la habían pasado alejados, cada uno en una actividad diferente. Sin siquiera hablarse ni estar en la misma habitación, hasta la hora de dormir

"Kaoru, ya es hora de dormir" decía el mayor entre abriendo la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba su hermano estudiando

"es verdad, ya es tarde, bien, adelántate, yo te alcanzare enseguida" decía cerrando sus libros y apagando su portátil

"bien" cerrando lentamente al puerta

El pequeño suspiraba mientras recogía sus cosas '_acaso no entiendes que el estar a tu lado me hace daño, me lastima el caminar detrás de ti, mientras tú persigues a otra persona, hace tiempo que me dejaste atrás, y me he negado todo el tiempo a aceptar el hecho de que ya no somos iguales, ya no pensamos igual, ya no sentimos igual' -_ poniéndose de pie_- 'sí sintiéramos lo mismo tú me amarías, pero no es así, ya jamás lo harás, fue mi culpa por crearme una ilusión, una fatídica creación de mi corazón donde estaríamos juntos por siempre. Que estupido fui, no, que estupido soy, porque aun tengo la ilusión de que suceda.'_

Camina hacia su habitación, su hermano lo espera en la contigua, pero sus ojos se niegan a obedecerlo, ese liquido tibio y salado corre por sus mejillas, camina lenta y pausadamente, entra a su propio cuarto y cierra la puerta con seguro, se dirige hacia la entrada que conecta ambas habitaciones cerrándola también.

"¿Kaoru, estas ahí?" se escucha la voz de su hermano tras la madera "Kaoru responde" el nombrado apoya su cabeza y sus manos sobre la puerta, sus lagrimas siguen cayendo, mojando la alfombra, sin saber que del otro lado su hermano esta en la misma posición, muy preocupado.

"¿Kaoru…?Kaoru responde, por favor, ¿estas bien?, Kaoru, ábreme" se escuchaba el forcejeo de la puerta, el menor cae rendido en la alfombra, con su mente totalmente confundida apoya su cuerpo en la pared, quedándose dormido.

El reloj despertador en la habitación contigua apenas lo despierta, esta helado, se dirige a su baño y toma una larga ducha, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta principal de su habitación fue abierta

El intruso entra sigilosamente, viendo la cama perfectamente acomodada, y la alfombra cercana al acceso de las habitaciones ligeramente húmeda. Escucha el caer del agua y decide esperar, unos momentos después Kaoru sale del baño encontrándose de frente a si mismo, con ojeras el cabello ligeramente mojado, aunque ya esta vestido lo que le indica que no es un reflejo.

"¿Hikaru?... ¿cómo?,¿por qué?"

"me preocupas Kaoru, no me dejes solo de nuevo" acercándose a abrazarlo, pero antes de cubrirlo con sus brazos es alejado con un empujón

"no, sal de aquí Hikaru, esto es demasiado, sal de aquí, tenemos que hablar, espérame en el comedor, iré enseguida" su cara temerosa cambio repentinamente por una totalmente fría y calculadora, una que nadie nunca había visto, y mucho menos su hermano

Aun totalmente sorprendido sale lentamente de la habitación, viendo hasta el ultimo detalle antes de cerrar por completo la puerta

'_no entiendo lo que sucede, desde ayer se ha comportado muy raro, debe ser por la presencia de esa niña molesta, pero sí fuera por causa de ella, no abría hecho aquello con Haruhi (1), ¿o si?, no lo creo, después de todo él sabe que nadie excepto yo puedo tocarle, ¿verdad?'_

Aun en sus cavilaciones llego al comedor, donde ya estaba servido lo que acostumbraban tomar, unos minutos después llego su gemelo tomando asiento frente a él

'_¿Qué le pasa, siempre se sienta a mi lado, por qué ahora esta ahí?'_

El menor tomaba un poco de su desayuno y decía "bueno hermano" -como si pudiera leer su pensamiento- "supongo que lo has notado, pues bien, creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y que es hora de separarnos, ya sabes, cada uno ser independiente, tener más amigos, más personas con quienes relacionarnos. -comiendo un poco más, mirando atentamente su plato sin darle la cara a Hikaru- " supongo que así estarás mejor, tendrás mas tiempo para otras actividades que te gusten, yo en lo personal, aun no sé que debería hacer, pero te doy la oportunidad de que experimentes lo que es el estar sólo, bueno hermano, ahora debo subir y terminar de arreglarme te veo en 5 min en el automóvil"

Y sin mas palabras, ni oportunidad de reclamo, se pone de pie a un con un pan tostado en la boca y se retira a su habitación, Hikaru no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado o visto, su hermano totalmente serio, y aunque no lo miro a la cara directamente sus facciones eran duras, frías.

'_no, yo, él, ¿qué demonios?' _

Permanecía sentado en su lugar totalmente petrificado, mirando hacia donde momentos antes había desparecido su hermano.

5 min después tal y como lo había dicho, Kaoru entraba al automóvil perfectamente arreglado como siempre, nuevamente no lo miro a la cara, por el contrario saco su portátil y comenzó a teclear

"mira Hikaru" -sin dejar de ver su pantalla - "nadie en la escuela tiene que enterarse de lo que haremos, ok, dentro del club y durante las clases haremos lo de siempre, las clientas no lo notaran, seguiremos los mismos juegos y todo el show, pero en los tiempos libres, puedes ir a donde gustes, yo haré lo mismo, unos minutos antes de ir al club o al cambio de clases nos veremos en algún lugar para llegar juntos"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"esperaba que lo comprendieras rápidamente, en la escuela mantendremos el mismo patrón que hasta ahora, pero fuera de las clases y del club seremos entidades independientes, de acuerdo."

Más que pregunta fue afirmación, le estaba prácticamente ordenando a su hermano mayor que se alejara de él.

'_es la primera vez que veo a Kaoru como alguien dominante, como…Kyouya!!!!... claro si le pregunto a él, probablemente pueda decirme que le pasa a Kaoru, será extraño, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra persona que ponga esa clase de atención, pero claro -sonriendo un poco que claramente noto Kaoru- ella me puede ayudar, después de todo nos diferencia, debe saber como somos, si Haruhi, la buscare apenas lleguemos al instituto'_

'_¿sonríe?, después de lo que le dije sonríe, yo estoy destrozado y él sonríe, no lo puedo creer, es por ello que debo separarme, es por mi propio bien, si no lo hago terminare siguiendo algo que no quiere ser alcanzado' _ nuevamente se metía en la maquina

Unos minutos mas de silencio y llegaban al instituto, caminaban y llegaban al aula como comúnmente lo hacían, "hola" saludaban a coro, Hikaru fue inmediatamente el lugar de la chica y la arrastro afuera del salón

"Hikaru espera, las clases ya van a comenzar" se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos mientras era arrastrada por los pasillos

Kaoru simplemente guardo su portátil y abrió un cuaderno donde solía dibujar laberintos, había uno muy detallado con algunos dibujos de hierba, eso lo calmaba lo ayudaba a pensar, o mejor dicho, lo distraía para no pensar.

Las clases pasaban sin mayor percance, de vez en vez Haruhi miraba al menor de los gemelos, este sentía la mirada, pero estaba aun demasiado enfadado, no quería iniciar alguna escena.

Las clases terminaron y era hora del club, el mayor reto según había planeado Kaoru.. todo el camino su hermano se la había pasado con Haruhi, y esta en lugar de rechazarlo como siempre ahora estaban mas cercanos, cosa que enfado aun más al chico, que asta se sonrojo un poco, acto que las chicas pensaban que era natural en él, o hasta que se veía tierno

Una vez en el club, las chicas llegaban con ellos, era normal que fingieran pelearse, pero ahora Kaoru era el frío y rudo mientas Hikaru era el condescendiente, las chicas no notaron mucho el cambio dado que no podían distinguirlos tampoco, sin embargo en ciertas acciones se daban cuenta de la diferencia

Uno de los gemelos trae un par de pasteles, a ellos les gustaba muy diferentes, Kaoru era afecto a las cosas dulce, con un toque de acido, mientras que Hikaru, era completamente dulce, o completamente amargo.

El chico pone frente a si uno de chocolate y delante de su hermano un pie helado de limón, las chicas supieron de inmediato quien era quien, y las sorprendió las acciones del menor

"gracias"

"Quieres que te lo de…aaaa" abriendo la boca para darle un trozo de su postre directamente.

"no gracias, yo puedo" apartando la mano del mayor "iré por un poco mas de café" poniéndose de pie y dejando a su hermano y a la chicas muy desconcertadas.

"¿qué le pasa a Kao-chan?, eh Hika-chan" decía una de las chicas, la mirada perdida del mayor, combinada con la frialdad del menor estaba prendiendo las llamas MOE, de todas la chicas, no solo de sus clientas, de hecho hasta Renge, estaba viendo el espectáculo

Un par de horas después, las chicas estaban extasiadas con el desprecio del menor y los intentos del mayor por reconciliarlo, y más aun porque no funcionaban. Las horas del club habían terminado, y los chicos ya tenían que retirarse

"Kao-chan, Kao-chan" llamaba Honey sempai

"¿qué pasa Honey-sempai?" decía amablemente el menor

"¿estas enojado con nosotros?" poniendo una cara tierna

"no… estoy bien, ¿hice algo que los molestara u ofendiera?" decía un poco preocupado

"para nada" se metía Tamaki en la conversación "es sólo que te has comportado un poco raro el día de hoy"

"¿ustedes lo creen?" mirando a todos, que afirmaban "lo siento, no fue mi intención, es sólo un método más que hemos aplicado para ganar mas clientas

"mmm" decían los chicos a excepción de su hermano y la host natural

"Chicos" decía Helen, que se presentaba en la puerta con un par de maletines "ya esta todo Kaoru"

"Hola" decían los demás

"es verdad, lo siento chicos debo irme, ya había quedado con ella, nos vemos" y sin otra palabra camino, casi corrió hacia la chica jalándola con él hacia la salida

Hikaru no hizo nada, tenia demasiado coraje, si se movía era capaz de alcanzar a esos dos y obligar a su hermano a estar con él, pero Haruhi le había dicho que no lo hiciera, así que durante un momento más, la chica lo calmo eh incluso fueron a comer juntos.

Ya habían pasado unas horas, llamo a uno de sus chóferes para que lo recogiera, llego a su casa y vio como una limosina blanca estaba en la entrada

"¿qué pasa?" pregunta al chofer

"es de la casa Karlray"

"nuevamente esa mujer" siseaba con furia "al menos ya trajo a Kaoru" '_será mejor que hable con él, antes de que las cosas se pongan peor'_

Salía de su auto y se dirigía a la entrada, chocando con su reflejo

"Kaoru-Hikaru" decían en coro, el menor había tirado una especie de maleta

"¿qué es eso?" decía el mayor señalando el objeto

"obviamente una maleta" recogiéndola del piso y saliendo de la casa dándole la espalda a su hermano

"¿y para que es?"

"pues para lo que son las maletas, para guardar cosas"

"son cosas de esa niña" señalando la limosina, Helen abría la puerta y Kaoru se dirigía a ella entregándole la maleta a uno de los empleados para que la acomodara en el portaequipaje

"no, son mías, no quería que sucediera así, pero creo que es lo mejor" subiendo al auto

"¿a qué te refieres?" se detuvo al escuchar el portazo que daba su hermano

"me voy Hikaru, este es una adiós, no puedo seguir a tu lado" cerrando la ventana, el carro arranca y se va

A Hikaru le tomo unos segundos reaccionar, "KAORUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba mientras corría detrás del auto, tropezando y cayendo en el camino

"¿crees que eso es lo mejor?" decía la chica mientras abrazaba a un-Kaoru que se deshacía de llanto

**Nota de la autora**: ok, ok, me tarde mucho lo sé, pero es que no me quedaba la trama, es mucho más corto que los otros capítulos, pero es importante que quede así, alguna sugerencia o comentario, déjenmelo en los reviews, gracias siempre busco mejorar.


End file.
